


Kiddie Pool

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Echolls pool is being repaired.  Logan finds an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Pool

“Here it is.”

Logan gestured to a round blue and green object sitting on the grass on the other side of the Echolls deck.

“That’s it?” Veronica asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

“It was short notice.” Logan shrugged. Veronica took his hand in hers and pulled him toward the object. Finally they were staring down at it, Veronica with a look of amazement, Logan looking bemused.

“I’m supposed to swim in this?”

“They are working on the big pool for a week.”

It was about six feet across, brightly colored and vinyl. Veronica was thankful Logan at least had the good taste to find one that didn’t have cartoon characters splashed all over it.

“Logan…” Veronica said, her voice low and Logan knew her tiny fist was about to connect with his bicep. “Its. A. KIDS. Pool.”

“Yup.” Logan couldn’t hold back the gigantic grin that spread across his face.

“Bastard.” Veronica said as her fist finally belted him on the arm.

“My favorite nickname.” Logan murmured. “Now, get your suit on. The pool is calling.”

An hour later Veronica was lying with one leg in the pool and the other hanging over the side. The heat was making her sweaty skin stick to the sun-warmed vinyl. Logan was stretched out on a lounger he'd dragged over from the pool deck wearing baggy shorts, his bare chest sticky with sunscreen. He was wearing his sunglasses and hiding behind that morning’s paper.

“With a pool as fancy as this.” Veronica said, her voice breaking the silence. Logan peered over his paper at her. “You know, you really should have a pool party.”

“Bitch.” He said then proceeded to ignore her. Veronica pushed herself up out of the tepid water and walked over to stand next to the chaise lounge. She leaned over and let water drip down onto his paper. Logan peered over his paper a second time then slowly set it down on the grass.

“Veronica.” His voice carried warning. Veronica responded by flicking more water onto him. Then with a giggle she was trying to run away as he rose from the chair with a look on his face that made her know she was going to pay.

She didn’t get far.

Logan dived and grabbed at her ankle as she ran and she was sent sprawling directly into the kiddie pool, the soft inflated sides cushioning her fall. Veronica was breathing so fast it was hard to laugh as Logan crawled up her body and pinned her to the bottom of the pool.

“For a girl detective you don’t run very fast.” Logan murmured, his breathe hot on her face.

“I carry a big…” Veronica gasped. “A big camera. It scares them.”

“Not sure there’s much scary about you, tiny blonde one.”

Logan fingers moved to her shoulder and started to slip one of the straps of her bikini down Veronica’s smooth, tanned skin. His eyes never left hers as his fingers skimmed across her skin.

“Oh, there’s lots scary about me.” Veronica said, lifting her head and trying to nip at his bottom lip with her teeth. Logan pulled away and smiled.

“Uh, uh.” He scolded as he pulled down her bikini top. His eyes never left hers as he hand slipped up her ribcage and covered her breast. Veronica gasped as she felt the pad of a thumb flick across her nipple.

“Fuck.” She bit out, her head lifting up again, mouth needing to find his, wanting to feel his tongue slide against hers. Logan pulled away and her head fell back into the warm water, eyes closed as sensation shot through her body. Then his hand was on her other shoulder, pulling down her other strap and Veronica pushed herself up so he could find the clasp in the back and remove the offending garment.

Who was Veronica Mars to stand in the way of progress?

Veronica arched her hips up, trying to find purchase, and she was rewarded as Logan’s fingers stopped momentarily and she heard him moan a little. Veronica smiled and pushed up again, feeling him hard against her thighs and he moaned again.

“Kiss me.” Veronica mumbled as she stared up at Logan’s face. He was looking a little unfocused as she pushed her hips up again and wrapped her hands around his back, caressing his warm skin lightly with his fingertips.

“Kiss me.” Veronica tried again. “Or you’re going to pay.”

Her hand slipped under the waistband and they moved under the fabric to grip his ass hard, pulling him tight against her.

“Fuck.” Logan muttered, his mouth hanging open a little, his arms shaking as he fought to keep himself propped above her. Veronica knew at that moment he’d lost their little contest. She pushed hard against him, hooking one of her legs with him and using all her strength, rolled him over until she was straddling his hips, leaning forward so her hands could pin both his wrists above his head.

“Don’t mess with a bad ass girl detective.” She said, leaning over and letting her bare breasts slide up his chest. “Now, kiss. Me.”

Logan looked at her with dilated pupils, his chest rising up and down as he fought for breath.

“Bitch.” He said between clenched teeth.

“My favorite nickname.” Veronica hissed. Then he lifted his head a little and his mouth was hard on hers. There were no sweet kisses, just the hot, fast invasion of his tongue into her mouth, the click of teeth against each other. She let his hands go and they wrapped around her back, pulling her so close she could feel him on every inch of her skin. Her hands went to his face, stroking down his cheek, and then tangling in his hair.

“Veronica.” Her name was a chant against her lips. She reluctantly broke the kiss and pushed herself up, still straddling his hips.

“Fuck me, Logan.” Veronica whispered, still trying to catch her breath. She brought her hand to her breast and rubbed it with her palm, enjoying the sensation against her nipple, watching his eyes darken as he watched her little show. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his face covered with a wolfish smile as he put all his weight on one arm and his free hand reached out and he hooked his fingers under the edge of her bikini bottom.

“No problem.”

Veronica stood up and pulled off the remainder of her swimsuit. Logan pulled off his shorts at the same time. Then she was back on his lap and he was sitting up, his lips leaving tiny kisses down the side of her neck and this tongue lapping along her clavicle, the sensation making her moan a little. Veronica buried her face in the crook of his neck, tasting the sweet salt of his skin under her lips.

Logan’s hand skimmed down her ribcage, across the flat plane of her stomach and between her soft thighs until he reached the part of her that was melting and burning at the same time. Veronica lifted her head when she felt his hand slip between her thighs and then his finger found her clit, slippery and hot and she bit her lip as she watched his face, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Nice?” he whispered as she pushed her hips down onto his hand and her head lolled forward.

“God, yes.” Veronica managed as she felt herself grow tight.

She wanted to keep her eyes open, to watch his face the entire time, but the sensations from his fingers grew too much to bear and her lids fluttered down as she leaned heavily onto Logan’s chest. The melting becoming an ache that sharpened until Veronica was gasping against Logan’s shoulder and her hips were bucking against his hand as she let everything become heat, light and sensation. His name was on her lips as she collapsed against him.

After what felt like a long time, Veronica lifted her head and Logan smoothed her bangs from her eyes as he smiled at her. Veronica kissed him, a sweet simple kiss.

“Your turn.” She murmured against his lips, pushing against him, making him moan into her mouth.

Veronica pushed Logan back until he was lying in the kiddie pool, his eyes watching her every move, as she straddled his hips. She leaned over and captured one of his nipples in her mouth, enjoying his sharp intake of breath. The she pushed herself back up and lifted her hips, guiding him inside her.

Logan moaned as she started to move her hips and he pushed up to match her rhythm. Veronica smiled as she watched his jaw fall slack and their rhythm picked up. She reached down and slipped her hand between her thighs, her eyes fluttering shut as she touched herself. She barely heard Logan’s muffled shout as he jerked underneath her, his hands gripping so hard on her hips she knew there would be bruises in the morning. Then she collapsed against his chest, pushing against him as she shattered into a million sparkling pieces and the slow sweet sensation of pure pleasure filled every part of her body.

Veronica’s limbs were heavy with exhaustion as she lay her head on Logan’s chest, listening to the quick flutter of his heartbeat. They were lying naked in the middle of a blue and green inflatable kiddie pool, most of the water having splashed out during their antics.

“I think I like this pool.” Veronica rumbled against Logan’s chest.

Logan laughed and held her tighter.


End file.
